leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zeowolf0/Talon - Various Edge
Hello peoples, so far with the many comments on my first "guide" (Wasn't really meant to be a guide just my play style and was wondering if it was "good" xD) and with experience from PvP backing me, I feel comfortable to make my second "guide" and I'm going a little rogue with it (hence Renegade Talon). This "guide" will be much more in-depth, and deal with situational problems. I should of bought Renegade Talon when it was on sale, er, off topic Masteries I'm going for a 22/0/8 To be excat, you should get ATK per lvl, Armor Pen, CDR, Summoner's Wrath and Insight, Mana per lvl, and movement speed Runes I... Still don't have any, but I would go mostly offensive with Armor Pen, Attack damage increase (per lvl, or flat, or both), maybe some movement speed and CDR, or you can also get life for more laning presence. Spells I go still go Ignite and Flash Build OK the part of controversy, so far there are many ways to go with Talon (also hence Various Edge title) I'll be going over core items and the optional/situational ones. Core: * : Talon's #1 item and must have no matter what kind of Talon you're going to play, why? Because it gives the most Attack Damage and sustain through Life Steal, also keeping stacks shouldn't be that hard. * : Gives a decent amount of Attack Damage, and gives the highest Armor Pen%. * : Every Champ needs one, and Talon is no exception, of course you need to upgrade it. Optional/Situational: Alright time to go over the controversal items. * -> : Alot of people say it's core, others say it's useless, so here's the facts so you can judge. It gives Damage, Flat Armor Pen, and CDR. Although useful this weapon (Brutalizer) is only good for early game as the Flat arm pen is useful, but as opponent's armor increase LW is more useful. Now with Youmouu, it's more of a late game item and of course with it's active and critical chance it makes Talon lean more towards Carry, not necessary a bad thing, but other's would disagree. * : Useful item, but with it's high price, you should only get it when you can afford it. * : Also a useful item, of course this also makes Talon lean more towards Carry, if you do decide to take FM, it would be a good idea to throw in , then this makes Talon lean towards Tanky Carry, and alot of people would probably be yelling at me right now XD (W/e, fck the police!), of course some people just can't see potential (I'll explain later down). * : Good only for MS, this makes Talon a carry, not have him lean, it makes him a carry. If you don't want to be a Carry go TF. * : Useful if you're going Assassin/pseudo-Carry, other then that getting Armor Pen and other Attack Damage would be enough. *You should not need to build any additional Mana, with the mastery of gaining Mana per lvl this should be enough, but do know you will be running out of Mana often until you reach around 6. *Techncally any item that adds Attack Damage can be added here so sorry if I missed any that you feel should be here. Counter Build: Alright counter build time * / / : Alright all situational, and depending on your play style. Mercury's Tread should be counter build, if you're going up against mostly AP Champ, or if you're going to Mid, then you should build this. Lucidity AKA CDR Boots, most of the time it would be a good idea to take theses, especially if you're not going to use Brutalizer, this can sub for it. Swiftness alright, lets go ninja, AKA +3 Boots, these boots should be used if you're going to focus entirely on ganks. * : Pure counter build especially if you're going to Mid. Build Type Time to go over the multiple ways you can build Talon Pure Assassin: Most common way people play Talon, is to build Damage and Armor Pen to rip apart Squishy and leave the others to your teammates. Vampire Fang: '''This build focuses on pure power and sustain through BT, and throwing away all else. Get +3 boots, LW, and BT for the rest, lets you deal "TONS OF DAMAGE". '''Armored Assassin: This takes advantage of / and , this makes Talon a Tanky Carry Type. If you really want to build this, then also get (yay playing unorthodox-ly. Yay probably goona get yelled at more by peoples xD and again, fck the police!) You should only use this if you been dieing alot or if you want to do some risky business. Tank Slayer: Tanks usually build high Armor and High HP, this build makes Talon more Carry, first use your abilities to take down squishy then having to tear away at opponent's health and to tear armor, but of course you shouldn't really use this Talon since (if you're playing Rank) you can see their Champs or (if blind) there should always be a Squishy Mage/Range to tear apart and if you're team has a DPS you should ask them to make these and be a Tank Killer. Also using Madred's it makes taunting Talon risky combined with , also if you're going to use this you might want to build some tanky yourself. Go Assassin or Carry. People goona be screaming Assassin at me xD. Ablities Game starts Lvl 1: I get (1) for poking purposes Lvl 2: (1) Lvl 3: (1) (Now I can start killing, well ablity-wise) Lvl 4: (2) Lvl 5: (2) Lvl 6: (1) Lvl 7: (3) Lvl 8: (3) Lvl 9: (2) Lvl 10: (4) Lvl 11: (2) Lvl 12: (4) Lvl 13: (5) Lvl 14: (5) Lvl 15: (3) Lvl 16: (3) Lvl 17: (4) Lvl 18: (5) This is my skill upgrade, since I play balanced using both ND and Rake I upgrade both, never commiting to one. This changes if I'm in mid, I up ND to lvl 2 and max Rake after. Laning This is quite important for Talon. Here's my experience: Solo Top: Talon shines greatly at solo top, dispite a 2v1 disadvantage, I've been able to hold them back without a gank until I reach around lvl 9 at then I might lose the turret, but with a good jungler, I can keep the turret pass 9. Mid: Despite alot of people saying this is Talon's best spot since he has the advantage pretty well, I was never good at mid, since the one I'm sharing mid with either outranged me or outharassing me. You may be good at Mid, but I am not. Jungling: Talon may have some viable jungling abilities, and amazing ganks, but he lacks important thing to make him a good jungler. First he's not very fast, second he lacks sustain, and thrid he's too squishy. Play Style Time to go over multiple Champions; the Good, the Bad, the Equal. Good: Squishy mages/range. Bad: Tanks, Tanky DPS Equal: Assassins, Carrys Champ Run downs: '''I'll go over a few Champs that fit these areas. : Summoner says, "Talon you have 3 seconds to kill her", Talon response "This is no challenge". Annie is very squishy and a perfect target for Talon, she only has 2 things to be concern about, Stun and Tibbers. Although Cutthroat gives that second of Silence, which should give you enough time to cut her life in half, almost kill her if you use Shadow Assualt, the stun can help her make an escape, and if she uses Tibbers for the stun, knock your life down a considerable amount as well. : Very, very, very easy, well for the ones I faced. So far I can't say to much since all the Lulus I've faced were always trying to be offensive then supportative. Just note when chasing she can turn the tides (if there's any to turn) with Wild Growth, or Whimsy. Also a little note here: Lulu players if you're reading this stop being offensive and be more supportive especially around Talon! : Risker, but timing is key here. Check if Kass has Force Pulse, which deals a decent amount at you, if he doesn't have it ready then check how much more spells with have it ready. Once taking that into account you '''have to hit with Cutthroat, now you have 1 second to lay waste to his life before he Silences you. From then tag him with Ignite to cut his life more. He would most likely flee using Riftwalk, from here you can chase and hit him with a few Rakes so Ignite finishes him off, or retreat if you know Ignite will kill him. : No, just no, don't even attempt! : AKA "The Wuju Running Chicken", it can go back and forth vs Yi. His Alpha Strike can deal decent damage (lol what doesn't vs Talon), if up against Yi you might want to build CDR, since using Cutthroat to enter, and with enough time you can use Cutthroat to cancel out his Highlander (*'NOTE' I have yet to confirm this if someone can tell me that would be great). : Despite not being Tanky, he is very hard to kill. Despite landing Cutthroat can give you an edge Sin is very good at dragging on a fight with his Safeguard -> Iron Will, and as an Assassin if a fight drags on the chance of you winning drops. Also his Sonic Wave -> Resonating Strike out range your abilities making it so he gets a preemptive strike. Lastly if you do get him down Dragon's Rage can put an end to your onslaught and gives him a head start on fleeing. Comboing Champs: Next is to go through Champs that are a good combinations with Talon. : Strangly synergizes well with Talon, the combo can double slow an opponent and timing Cutthroat with Aboslute Zero can be dangerous against an opponent plus Blood Boil can make up for MS that you aren't building. : An other strange synergize with Talon. Maokai is great at harassing, and rooting an opponent in place increases Talon's damage with Mercy, and also double slow. / : Technically any character with a Taunt works well with Talon, just make sure that you don't jump in with Cutthroat when they taunt, it's a waste of Silence, since they can't use anything when taunted anyways. / : Also a character with Surpress works well with Talon's Mercy, but there will be KS issue, unless you and your partner agree to share. Crucial Decisions: There always comes a time during teamfights when you know you're going to die or let your team die. During these time is when a Crucial Decision must be made. Now the choice is to die or support your team and fight til the end. You must think "Will me dieing lead to a win in the fight?", "Will me dieing lead to the death of another champion (1 for 1)", or even better "If I can take 2 down will my team finish the rest off? (2 for 1)" Be aware if you're going to die you must take down at least 1 other Champion, but you must also be aware that if you're not going to win the fight it's good to support, but then get out. Your team may get mad at you, but it's better to be there and defend the base then for you're opponent to score an Ace. There is also one more moment when you have to make the Crucial Decision. This usually occurs when you're higher lvl and must protect you're lower lvls, for example your lvl 6 gets ganked/jumpped by 3 lvl 6 and you're lvl 8 at the moment it would be a better idea for you to jump in and distract them then flee with Shadow Assualt and Flash, but if the opponent team has a Surpress then you might not want to jump in since the Surpress may lead to your death or the lower lvls. (When the new patch comes out I might have to reconsider all of this). "Lead by example" - Summoner's Code Lastly Well that's it, not sure if I'll make a third verison, since I'm sure this covered just about all of it (well all I can think of) so if you want to leave your opinion (or hate comments or troll comments idc) go right ahead, just remember though, Talon players we, "Live and die by the blade" '-'' ' 'Don't alway die though. - '''ZeoWolf0 Last Try Well since just about everyone disagrees with me how bout I give the original http://www.mobafire.com/league-of-legends/build/talon-the-perfect-nemesis-177207 This is where I base my style on, take it or leave it. Hopefully you can come up with your own style. Category:Blog posts